Teenage Life: The ordinary teen life, or is it?
by xXxJoEySGiRlxXx
Summary: Sheryl is forced to break up with her bf,Mike...And then you hafta read the story to find out what happens next!
1. Teenage Life CH1

Teenage Life CH.1::The Intro  
  
Author:: I dont own YGO and the characters.. And just to let you know, girls (Like me) sometimes get jealous because they think that the characters they like are theirs and thats it. I was like that... Whoo, I was SO jealous! LOL! I'll start the story now.. **~Please review this chapter!!~**  
  
Sheryl (Author: That's me! And I'm the main character!) walked into the Game Shop and headed for the cashier.  
  
Sheryl: *Smiling* Good morning Mr.Motou (Grandpa)!  
  
Mr.Motou: Oh, hello Sheryl! You're up early today.  
  
Sheryl: Yeah. I couldn't sleep really well last night. The stinking clock keep singing every single hour!!! (Holds up a fist)  
  
Mr.Motou: *Chuckles* Well, theres always ear plugs.. Or cotton balls.. Corks are good too! Or maybe put on some earphones... Headphones would be nice! (Continues with the suggestions)  
  
Sheryl: (Not listening) *Peers into the glass table* Hey, Mr.Motou?  
  
Mr.Motou: *Stops talking* Yes?  
  
Sheryl: Can you help me hold onto that card over there? *Points to the card*  
  
Mr.Motou: Which one? The Red Archery Girl? Or Dark Elf?  
  
Sheryl: Red Archery Girl. I'll come tomorrow to pick it up.  
  
Mr.Motou: Sure! Anything for a well-known customer!  
  
Sheryl: How's Yugi? He seems to be up kinda late today...  
  
Mr.Motou: Oh, he's great! He stayed up until 1, dueling Joey last night....  
  
Yugi: *Comes down from the stairs* And I won!! You should've saw what happened! I played my Dark Magician just in time before he can summon Thousand Dragon and destroyed all his life points!  
  
Mr.Motou: You could've won earlier if you trust in the heart of your cards, Yugi.  
  
Sheryl: Good morning, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Good morning, Sheryl. What brings you here so early today? It's a Saturday and you usually don't wake up this early.  
  
Sheryl: Just dropped by to get a hold of that Red Archery Girl card, before any retarded girls can get it.  
  
Mr.Motou: The Red Archery Girl card is pretty popular among the girls because they think it look so cute.. *Chuckles*  
  
Sheryl: I have a tendency of collecting girl cards.. Oh yeah, can you help me hold that Dark Elf card too? I seemed to have forgotten to get my wallet today..  
  
Mr.Motou: Of course...  
  
Yugi: Hey Sheryl, how is your relationship with Mike (Mike is currently Sheryl's boyfriend [in the story]. His real name is Micheal, but he prefers Mike)?  
  
Sheryl: Its good. It's not bad or anything...  
  
Tristan: *Walks into the shop* Good morning, Motou residence!  
  
Mr.Motou & Yugi: Good morning, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Morning, Sheryl! Looking good today!  
  
Sheryl: Thanks.. I'm just about to meet Mike at the coffee shop in 15 minutes... You wanna come?  
  
Yugi: Coffee? It's not good for your health!  
  
Tristan: Sure! A cup of coffee should get me going on a boring day like this! Come on, Yugi, why don't you go?  
  
Yugi: Alright, but I won't be getting any coffee. Grandpa, would you like something?  
  
Mr.Motou: No thanks, Yugi. I've got work to do.  
  
Tristan: Here comes Joey and Yami and T'ea..  
  
Sheryl: Oooo, that 'tea' gets on my nerves..  
  
Yami: *Walks into the shop* I've got to say, this shop seems to get smaller and smaller each day..  
  
T'ea: Good morning Yugi! Good morning Mr.Motou! Good mroning Tristan! And.. good morning, Sheryl.  
  
Mr.Motou & Yugi: Good morning, T'ea.  
  
Tristan: You want to join me, Sheryl and Yugi to the coffee shop later??  
  
T'ea: No thanks. I got something better to do. *Crosses her arms*  
  
Sheryl: Nobody told you to go anyway. And nobody wants you to go.  
  
T'ea: I didn't say I want to, did I?  
  
Yami: Hey! Break the fight! Thje last thing I want to see in this tiny shop is violence. *Stands between Sheryl and T'ea*  
  
Joey: *Rushes into the shop* Sorry I'm late.. Did I miss anything? *Scratches the back of his head*  
  
Yugi: No, nothing interesting was going on in here..  
  
Mr.Motou: I need to unpack some cards from their boxes in the garage.. Who wants to help?  
  
*Cricket chirping*  
  
Mr.Motou: Fine, I'll do it myself. Kids these days.. *Walks into garage*  
  
Yugi: Maybe I should help Grandpa...  
  
Sheryl: *Looks at clock* I should get going.. Who wants to come? I don't want to stay here any longer because somebody is stinkin' up this room!  
  
T'ea: How do you know it's me?!  
  
Sheryl: Did I say it's you?!!  
  
Tristan: Hey, we're all friends over here, let's stop arguing, shall we?  
  
T'ea: She started it... Well, I'm going to the mall.  
  
Sheryl: You should, 'cuz you been wearing that same 'ol outfit for centuries!  
  
Joey: Why do you two always argue with each other? I don't see the point between that.  
  
Yami: That's what I've been thinking...  
  
Yugi: Thinking of what?  
  
Yami: How to expand the length of this puny room.  
  
Tristan: Will you quit saying that this shop is small?!!  
  
Sheryl: I should get going now. Whoever want to come, follow me. *Walks out the shop*  
  
Everybody followed Sheryl to the coffee shop and saw Mike sitting there, poking his egg.  
  
Sheryl: *Sits down across from Mike* Hi, Mike. Why are you messing with your egg??  
  
Mike: *Jumps* Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something.  
  
Tristan, Joey and Yugi sat on another table next to Sheryl and Mike's. They ordered a cup of coffee for each person and Yugi ordered iced tea and a butter croissant. After they got their orders, they started to chat about various things....  
  
Sheryl: You seem depressed.. Can you tell me what happened?  
  
Mike: No.. You'll probably get depressed, too...(Sounding really bored and sad)  
  
Sheryl: I don't care.. Just tell me. I won't freak out or anything. I can probably help you with it.  
  
Mike: Alright.. I love you a lot... (Not finished yet)  
  
Sheryl: You're depressed because you love me?? (Confused)  
  
Mike: No.. You wouldn't let me finish. (Not even looking up) I love you a lot.. But my parents.. They don't me to go out with you anymore.  
  
Sheryl: Huh?! (Shocked) Why? What's wrong with me? Do I have an attitude problem or something?  
  
Mike: No.. They say that you dress too sexy and that you may be one of those "bad" chicks. (Thinking: It's not like I don't want you to dress that way..)  
  
Sheryl: *Looks at her clothes* Whats wrong with wearing a puffy jacket over a pink tube top and a mini skirt??!  
  
Mike: My parents don't like girls wearing those clothes... I have no other choice..  
  
Sheryl: Well, I'm surprised that your parents actually care about what I wear.  
  
Mike: *Forces a smile* I hope you won't get deeply upset. I have no other choice, but break up with you.. (Tear wells up in eye)  
  
Sheryl: *Shocked* (Holds back tears) I understand.. But we can still be friends, right?  
  
Mike: No..... ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Author: Well, thats the end of CH.1, CH.2 will be coming up soon.. Remember to review my story!  
  
Joey: *Wipes tear with finger* It's so touching!!  
  
Tristan: *Blows nose on Joey's jacket*  
  
Joey: Hey!!! That's my jacket, you fool!!  
  
Author: *Shakes head* What pathetic idiots... 


	2. Teenage Life CH2

Teenage Life  
  
CH.2::Enemies?  
  
Author: Hello again! I don't own YGO and any of the characters....Yeah.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna get you for this, Tristan!!! *Holds up a fist and chases after him*  
  
Tristan: Ahhh!!! Run for your life!! Joey is on a rampage!!! *Runs away as quickly as possible*  
  
Author: Like I said before, pathetic...   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: Huh? (Not paying attention)  
  
Mike: I said.. NO, I don't want to be your friend either! *Slams table and stomps away*  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Tristan: I heard a loud "BANG"..*Imitates gun sounds* (Too much sugar) Somebody stole something! Com'on Joey!! We MUST catch that burgular!! *runs out the door*  
  
Joey: *Imitates ambulance siren* The burgular have injured someone! Hurry and call the police! *Rushes outside*  
  
Yami: *Ignores Joey and Tristan* What happened to you and Mike?  
  
Sheryl: *Sniff* Nothing much...  
  
Yugi: You wouldn't be sniffing if nothing happened. Did Mike yell at you or something?  
  
Sheryl: No.. It's just that.. Mike's parents don't like me and forced us to be seperated.  
  
Yami: Whats wrong with you though? You don't seem like a bad person to me.. *Rubs chin*  
  
Sheryl: Forget it. I don't get why Mike have to listen to his parents anyway. *Gets up and walks away*  
  
Yami and Yugi went outside to look for Joey and Tristan. They were having a war with pretend guns.   
  
Joey: You're going down, sargeant!! You stinkin' moron! Betraying your army like that!! *Imitates gun sounds*   
  
Tristan: Pipe down or you'll be destroyed like the rest of the army! *Imitates gun sounds*  
  
Yugi: *Slaps Joey on the head* You idiot! You're "playing" like a child and you don't even know whats going on!!  
  
Joey: *Comes back to his normal self* Huh? Oh.. Um. What?  
  
Yami: *Picks up a can and hurls it at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: Ow!! Why you do that for?! *Rubs head*  
  
Yugi: Mike dumped Sheryl and now, she's going somewhere.. I'm not sure where, but you should go comfort her!  
  
Tristan: ..(Doesn't know whats going on) Um.. yeah. You're the one that still like her ever since we met*! (*Read the coming up "bonus" chapter of how Yugi and his "crew" met Sheryl)  
  
Joey: Hey... It's not right to tell everybody my secret like that!!   
  
Yami: She might be going back to your Grandpa's shop, Yugi... (Sounding really relaxed)  
  
Yugi: Come on! Let's go!!  
  
5 minutes later................  
  
Mr.Motou: Welcome back, boys! Um.. Where's Sheryl?  
  
Joey: I don't know. We thought that she might be here....  
  
Yugi: Didn't you see her, Grandpa?  
  
Mr.Motou: Well.. I think I saw her car zoom by the shop a few minutes ago..  
  
Tristan: I didn't know she drive..  
  
Yami: She told me that she got her driver's license a few weeks ago.. I wouldn't be too surprised if she drove to the mall or something.  
  
Mr.Motou: The mall is to the west.. She drove to the east.. I still have some cards to unpack.. Why don't you boys take my little 'ol Cadillac for a run to the mall?  
  
Joey: (Disgusted) Um.. I think I'll just take Tristan's car.....  
  
Yugi: I'll stay and help Grandpa. You know, he's getting really old and he should be carrying boxes or bunches of cards at once............  
  
Yami: Good idea..  
  
Yugi: You mean, you'll stay and help??!  
  
Mr.Motou: That's really nice of you, Yami. You never volunteered to help me before!  
  
Yami: I didn't say I'll stay. I said it's a good idea that Yugi stays here... So he won't get lost in the mall later..  
  
Joey: Don't talk about my buddy like that, Yami! It's mean!   
  
Tristan: I'll go pick up my car at my house. I'll come pick you guys up in a few minutes. *Walks to his house*  
  
Mr.Motou: Come on, Yugi! Let's unpack those cards! *Drags Yugi into the garage*  
  
Yugi: Have fun, guys!!!  
  
Joey: Thanks! Have fun unpackin' cards, too!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: This chapter is really boring. But the next chapter would be better. It'll be posted next Saturday!   
  
Joey: What are you doin' Tristan???  
  
Tristan: (Stuffy nose) Wuh?! Oh, uh.. Nuffin. Heh heh.   
  
Author: Yuck!! Tristan! You're disgusting!  
  
Tristan: Wuh I do?  
  
Author: You're wiping your boogers/snot on Joey's jacket!!   
  
Joey: TRISTAN!!!!! This jacket is worth more than your life!! Come back here!!  
  
Tristan: *Runs away* 


	3. Teenage Life CH3

Teenage Life  
CH:3  
  
Author: Hello people! Here's the third chapter of Teenage Life. I don't mind putting a titel for them 'cuz I can't think of any good titles. LOL. *ahem* Anyways, I don't own YGO and..... the characters. (Cool, huh?) .. And now.. here goes the story.... Oh yes.. Joey and Tristan are running.....running..running... Man, Tristan gotta stop wiping his stuff on people's jacket.. *Better stay away from him!* ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
At the mall.............  
  
Sheryl walked into Burger King (Author: I wish I'm at Burger King..X_X) and ordered a fish fillet meal (Author: Forgot the number...) and sat down at an empty seat. She started to munch on the burger when she heard T'ea's voice.  
  
T'ea: *Hmpf!* That Sheryl! She is so stuck up on herself!! *Crosses arms*  
  
Miho: (She's that gray-ish haired girl in the YGO movie, right? If she's not, pls xcuse for that mistake) Well, you're not always compatible with the people you meet.. *Changes subject* Hey, what do you want to eat?  
  
Sheryl: *Stops eating and walks up to T'ea* Watch what you're saying, you spoiled brat! (Author: I didn't want to use curse words! ' . ' ) You think I'm that stupid to let you talk about me behind my back??! *Holds up fist to T'ea's face* Watch my fist...*Kicks T'ea in the knee*  
  
T'ea: Ow!!!! *Rubs her knee* YOU!!! Why did you kick me??!  
  
Sheryl: You actually listened to me when I told you to lok at my fist?? Well, too bad 'cuz you weren't watching your leg. Mwahahahaha (Laughing evilly) *Walks away*  
  
Miho: Hey! That wasn't right!!! Come back here, Sheryl! You still need to say sorry!! *Turns to T'ea* You okay, T'ea? Should I get some ice?  
  
T'ea: *Holds knee* No, it's okay.. Thanks.. I have no idea why Joey likes that girl. *Grits teeth* Man, my knee hurts...  
  
Miho: Stay here and I'll go order the food.....*Walks to cashier*  
  
Later.........  
  
Sheryl walked into Bath And Body Works and browsed around....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Joey, Yami and Tristan walked into the mall and looked around. They peeked in the clothing shops and the cosmetic shops. They can't seem to spot Sheryl anywhere.  
  
Joey: Okay, who gave us the idea that Sheryl is actually in the mall?  
  
Yami and Tristan pointed at each other.  
  
Joey: *Raises an eyebrow o.O*  
  
Tristan: I remember it was Yami! He said, "I won't be too surprised if Sheryl went to the mall.." And the next thing I knew was me driving here.  
  
Yami: That's the only thing you know, Tristan..  
  
Joey: The thing is.. WE CAN'T FIND SHERYL ANYWHERE!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *Sweat* Whoa, don't have to scream about it!! *Puts hands up*  
  
Joey: *Argh!* I'm going to look in that shop over there. *Points to Bath And Body Works*  
  
Tristan: Hey, me and Yami will go to Burger King and get something to eat. I'm starving!! *Pulls Yami and walks to Burger King*  
  
Yami: Hey!! Watch it! That's my hair!!!  
  
Bath and Body Works.................  
  
Sheryl was picking up some hand sanitizer and lotion off the shelves...  
  
Joey: Sheryl?  
  
Sheryl: *Turns around* Oh, hi, Joey.. *Turns away*  
  
Joey: Hey, you okay? You know, from the whole break up thing with Mike...  
  
Sheryl: Yes, I'm fine.. Just don't speak of him anymore. That name is really irritating... Why are you here anyway?? *Looks for more stuff*  
  
Joey: I just.. I dunno.. I felt like looking for ya...You know.. I care.  
  
Sheryl: Well, theres nothing much to care about here..  
  
Joey: Hey, wanna grab some food at Buger King? I'm sooo hungry! *Rubs stomach*  
  
Sheryl: You can go yourself... I ate already... You may see T'ea with some weird girl there. She's proabably sittin' there rubbing her stupid knee.  
  
Joey: Com'on!! Just go! Get a soda or somethin'. If I pay for those things, you go, alright?  
  
Sheryl: *Turns around* I have my own money. Just go yourself. I'll meet you there after I finish paying.  
  
Joey: Alright then. See you there! *Skips to Burger King*  
  
After Joey "skipped" out of the shop, in a retarded way, Sheryl paid for her things and went into another shop for a quick browse. After that, she went to Burger King where she found Tristan, Yami and Joey digging their faces into 3 burgers and taking huge gulps of soda. She sat down next to Yami and watched the guys eat like huge sewer rats that ate fast food for the first time..  
  
Joey: *Talks with his mouth full* Sho.. You finally came. You want a drink? *Holds up his extra large cup of Pepsi with bread crumbs all around the mouth of the straw*  
  
Sheryl: *Makes a disgusted face* No thanks...  
  
Yami: *Swallows his last bite of the burger* Man, that was good. Now for the fries!!!! *Grabs a handful of fries and shoves it in his mouth*  
  
Sheryl: You guys are disgusting.. And embarrassing.  
  
Tristan: Whoo! I'm stuffed! *Rubs stomach* And I still got some fries left over... Whoever wants 'em.. Take 'em.. Hi, Sheryl! I didn't get to say "Hi" to you ever since I started eating.  
  
Sheryl: Hey.. *Sounding really bored* What brings you here.. You know.. To the mall?  
  
Tristan: Well.. The thing is.. Joey wanted to lok for you..To see if you're okay or not.  
  
Sheryl: But, why did you come?  
  
Yami: *Gulp* We had to take his car. If not, we'll have to drive Grandpa's old Cadillac!! *Eyes widen*  
  
Joey: *Takes a gulp of soda* I'm so stuffed! Even I feel like a teddy bear!  
  
Sheryl: *Ignores Joey* Anyways, did any of you see T'ea?  
  
Tristan: We saw her limping around in Gap with Miho.. Man, Miho is hot!!  
  
Yami: Tristan, will you quit saying that??!!  
  
Joey: *Chews on ice* Sheryl.. *Munch munch* *Munch munch*  
  
Sheryl: What?  
  
Yami: Joey, don't talk with your mouth full!  
  
Joey: Sorry! Aye, Sheryl....  
  
Sheryl: What?! *Ahem* Sorry.. I just have a short temper.. Joey: Ever since I met you...  
  
Tristan: Ooo, this sounds private! Com on, Yami! Let's go to the electronic shop and wait for them there. *Drags Yami to the electronics stop* We'll see you guys there! *Waves and walks away with Yami dragging behind him*  
  
Sheryl: *Raises eyebrow* Okay.. What did you say?  
  
Joey: Like I said at first.. When I first met you.. I *blush* fell in love with you.. *Blush*  
  
Sheryl: *Shocked* Um... O..kay.. I don't really know what to say... *Smirk*  
  
Joey: So... I just want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend (Author: Hmm. That sounds kinda goofy..) ?  
  
Sheryl: *Blush* Um... I reall need some time to think about it..  
  
Joey: Yeah.. Okay. *Turns red* We should go to the electronics shop now, huh?  
  
Sheryl: I'll throw away the trash... *Not even looking up at Joey*  
  
Joey: No. I'll do it. As a guy, I should do the work. *Smile*  
  
Sheryl: *Looks up and smiles* .. You're a nice guy.  
  
Joey: Thanks! *Picks up trays and slides trash in trash can* Say.. You sounded like you were made at me in that.. Lotion shop..  
  
Sheryl: I was just triyng to calm down from the stress. Sorry if that made you upset..  
  
Joey: It's okay. At least you're not mad now, right?  
  
Sheryl: Yeah.. I'm not mad anymore.. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
Author: Hm.. That seemed like a chapter. Well the next chapter may be coming up tomorrow 'cuz I have 1 extra day off from school because of Columbus day!!  
  
Joey: *Huff puff* That Tristan.. Run so fast..  
  
Tristan: *Hides behind Sheryl* Save me from that menace!!! *Points at Joey*  
  
Joey: Why you little...!!!  
  
Sheryl: *Sticks a hand out to stop Joey* Hey! Stop it, will you?! You're ruining my story!!  
  
Tristan: *Points at Joey* Haha! You got in trouble!! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Joey: Shut up!! *Pouts*  
  
Sheryl: Now that's better. Peace and quiet.. Please R & R this chapter! Next chapter will be coming soon! 


	4. Teenage Life CH4

Teenage Life  
CH.4  
  
Author: I don't own YGO and any of the characters in it. So don't kill or try to kill me if you don't like my story or how I wrote it..  
  
Joey: Tristan is a moron!!!  
  
Tristan: HEY! I'm not a moron, you moron!  
  
Joey: You're a moron! I'm more like an idiot.  
  
Tristan: You're an idiot, but I'm not a moron.  
  
Author: Shut up you two!!! You're both morons!  
  
Joey & Tristan: You're a moron!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ At the electronic store....  
  
Tristan: *Peers in window* Hey! That CD player looks cool! Come on, Yami! Let's check it out!! *Runs into the store*  
  
Yami: Alright, alright.. I'm coming... You didn't have to pull my hair, you know.. Oww.. *Rubs head*  
  
Sheryl: Hi, Yami! *Waves form distance* Why you be standing outside the store?  
  
Yami: I was just about to walk inside... *Still rubbing head*  
  
Joey: *Jogs to Yami* What you rubbin' your head??  
  
Yami: Tristan was pulling on it.. *Walks in store*  
  
Sheryl: Tristan is on weird guy..  
  
Joey: Yup. But he's still my best bud.. Besides Yugi. *Smile*  
  
Tristan: *Comes outside holding a bag* I bought the CD player that I always wanted!  
  
Yami: *Walks out with Tristan* That CD player costs.....  
  
Tristan: $69.99 plus tax!  
  
Sheryl: I have no idea why you bought that CD player.. It's not like you will buy any CDs to go with it..  
  
Joey: I bet you don't even have anymore mo ney to buy anymore CDs!! *Laughs*  
  
Yami: He took my ten dollars... Tristan.. YOU TOOK MY TEN DOLLARS!! GIVE IT BACK!!  
  
Tristan: Hey! Don't have to yell about it!! I'll pay you back as soon as I get money.  
  
Sheryl: Hey.. Anybody want to come to my house for dinner tonight?  
  
Joey: Sure!!! .. I mean, yeah, sure, why not? Tristan: What are you having??!  
  
Sheryl: Clam chowder.. But I don't know how to make it that good. So.. I'll just heat the canned ones..  
  
Yami: That sounds great! Let's go!!  
  
Sheryl: You guys just finished eating though.. Can I go try on some clothes first??  
  
Joey: *Bonks Yami on the head* You just finished eating, you nut!  
  
Yami: OW! *Rubs head* Why is everybody hurting me today??!  
  
Sheryl: Maybe 'cuz you're an easy target..  
  
Tristan: The hting is.. When we hurt you, you just say, "Ow" and then don't do anything 'bout it.. You don't hit us back or anything. *Snickers*  
  
Sheryl: Alright, so who's coming to my house?  
  
Joey: I'm coming!!  
  
Tristan & Yami: I am too!!  
  
Sheryl: After I buy my clothes, I'll call Shirley and invite her over...  
  
Yami: Who's Shirley??!  
  
Sheryl: My cuz..  
  
Tristan: *Whispers to Joey*She probably looks as nice as Sheryl!!  
  
Joey: *Bonks Tristan on the head* Why the heck would I care?!!  
  
Sheryl: I heard that, Tristan.. Yes, she kind of look like me. Thats what some people say.  
  
Yami: Can't wait to meet her!!  
  
Sheryl: *Raises eyebrow o.O* Why..?  
  
Joey: Ooooo, Yami's got a crush on Sheryl's cousin!! Mwahahahaha!!  
  
Yami: No I don't!! *Blush*  
  
Tristan: *Hmpf!* Everybody always get the girls.. Why don't I get one??!  
  
Sheryl: *Scuffs* I thought you liked that girl that hangs out with T'ea..  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah.. I forgot about her.. *Sweat*  
  
Sheryl: *Takes out cell phone and dials number*  
  
Shirley: What up, Sheryl?  
  
Sheryl: Nothin', Aye, you gonna do anything tonight? Shirley: Um.. No..  
  
Sheryl: Well, come to my house at 6.  
  
Shirley: Alright... Wait.. Why couldn't you just ring on my doorbell at 6? We live next to each other anyway..  
  
Sheryl: Oh yeah.. I'm so retarded. *Laughs* Wait, why don't you come over to the mall right now and try on some clothes or somethin'... Take pictures?? I dunno...  
  
Shirley: Alright. Who you with right now, though?  
  
Sheryl: Joey, Yami and Tristan..  
  
Shirley: Girl, you be pimpin'! Chillin' with the guys.. *Laughs*  
  
Sheryl: Shut up! I just happen to bump into them when I was at the mall myself... So, I'll wait for you at Rave, alright?  
  
Shirley: Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes or something. Talk to you later. Bye.  
  
Sheryl: Bye. *Hangs up*  
  
Yami: You girls talk too long.  
  
Joey: So, where we going now?  
  
Sheryl: Rave.. We gotta wait for Shirley there so we can try on some clothes..  
  
Tristan: Aww man.. I hate it when girls have to try on clothes.. They take too long..  
  
Sheryl: Shut up.. Let's just go. *Walks to Rave* ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: This chapter is kind of short.. But, oh well. The next chapter will be coming up.... like, next week. Sorry if I forgot to put Bakura or Ryou Bakura or Marik or whoever else in this story.. If you want, I'll add them in the story, only with a request fomr somebody.. Just to let you know, if anybody wanna date Bakura, Ryou Bakura, Marik, Tristan or Yugi, I will put you in the story... That was for girls only. LOL.  
  
Tristan: Sheryl!!! Joey is messing with me again!!  
  
Joey: No I'm not!! I was just poking him..  
  
Tristan: He was sticking ladybugs in my hair!!!  
  
Author: Come on now! Nobody is that disgusting, Joey!! Eww! *Runs away*  
  
Joey: Look at what you did! You made her run away!! 


	5. Teenage Life CH5

Teenage Life   
  
CH.5  
  
Author: Me don't own YGO.. They characters and... Um.. Iono.. Thats it.   
  
Joey: (Duct tape sealed his mouth) Mrfl!! Erfh!! *Chokes Tristan*  
  
Tristan: (Mouth sealed with duct tape) Argh!! Wurrrfff!!!! Moof!!   
  
Author: Joey! Get your hands off Tristan! You can kill him like that!!  
  
Joey: *Releases Tristan* *Points at Tristan* Oof murg fufufuf!!!  
  
Author: Wait, say that again? I don't understand that kind of language.. *Sweat*   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl, Joey, Tristan and Yami walked to Rave. Joey and Tristan sat on a couch in front of the dressing room. Yami was looking at some clothes..Girl.. Clothes..  
  
Sheryl: *Holds up a tann-ish sleeve-less shirt that ties at the side* Hey! What do you think of this shirt?! *Jumps in front of Tristan and Joey*  
  
Tristan: *Opens eyes really wide* Whoa.....  
  
Joey: Try it on!   
  
Sheryl: Okay.. *Skips into the dressing room and comes back out a minute later* So, what you think??!  
  
Joey: 0.0!!   
  
Tristan: Whoa.....  
  
Sheryl: Say something! Does it look good or what??   
  
Shirley: *Walks in the store* What's up, Sheryl??!  
  
Sheryl: *turns around* Oh, hey!! What you think of this shirt??!  
  
Shirley: Damn, that shirt hella cute!   
  
Tristan: *Stares at Shirley* Whoa...  
  
Yami: *Stares at Shirley* *Drool*   
  
Sheryl: Come on! Say hi to my friends!  
  
Shirley: You mean the guys that you be pimpin'??!  
  
Sheryl: o.O;...Um.. Yeah.. Sure.. Whatever. Hey, Joey, Tristan, Yami! This is Shirley!  
  
Shirley: *Smiles and waves* Hi..   
  
Yami: Hey! I'm Yami. *Shakes hands with Shirley*   
  
Tristan: *Speechless*  
  
Joey: Hey, what's up? I'm Joey. But you can call me, Mista Cool!  
  
Shirley: *Laughs* Mister Cool! Hahahahahaha!!!   
  
Joey: -_-...   
  
Sheryl: *Hugs Joey* He's just playin'.. Come on! Let's look for clothes! Oh.. Wait.. I gotta change. *Giggles and walks into the changing room*  
  
Shirley: *Walks to Yami where he's looking at some belts* Hey, Yami! If you looking for your clothes, you should try going somewhere else.   
  
Yami: *Sweat* I wasn't looking for any of my clothes.. Just checking out some clothes for Sheryl.   
  
Shirley: Ooh, you go with her?? Man, if youi are, I'm hella late!!   
  
Yami: *Chuckles* No.. We're not going out. I'm not good enough, anyway. *Laughs*   
  
Shirley: Oh well. *Skips off to look for clothes*  
  
2 hours later......  
  
Sheryl: *Holds 2 bags full of clothes* So many clothes, so little time!   
  
Joey: Let me help you with that bag.. *Takes a bag from Sheryl's hand*  
  
Tristan: *Still drooling at both Sheryl and Shirley*  
  
Yami: *Slaps Tristan on the back of the head* Quit it, will you??!  
  
Tristan: Huh??! Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry.   
  
Shirley: Hey.. Can somebody please help me carry a bag? I sort of.. Didn't eat lunch today.. *Struggles to walk steadily* *Sweat*  
  
Yami: *Grabs a bag* Come on! Not eaitng lunch isn't that bad! *Walks ahead*  
  
Sheryl: Man, my arms are so sore.. Hey.. Dinner at my house, right??  
  
Joey: Yeah... I'll drive, then.   
  
Sheryl: Thanks..   
  
Tristan: Who will I drive then??!  
  
Yami: Me and Shirley. Who else??!  
  
Shirley: I got my own car. I'll drive myself.   
  
Yami: It's kind of dark, don't you think that it's unsafe to drive yourself?  
  
Shirley: Are you saying that I can't drive?!  
  
Yami: No, just want you to be safe. *Smile*   
  
Tristan: Quit trying to be so protective! *Smacks Yami on the back of the head*  
  
Yami: OW!! *Rubs the back of his head* You idiotic moron!!   
  
Tristan: *Sweat* Well, it wasn't right for you to slap me on my head!   
  
Later.....  
  
Sheryl, Shirley, Yami, Joey and Tristan reached their cars. Sheryl and Shirley put their stuff in their cars and drove off seperately to Sheryl's house. Yami was driving Shirley's car and Joey took over Sheryl's car. Tristan drove by himself. While they were driving, Sheryl and Shirley were talking by yelling loudly to each other on the freeway. Half an hour later, they arrived at Sheryl's house..  
  
Joey: Alright, we're here!   
  
Sheryl: *No answer*  
  
Joey: Hey, we've reached our destination! Why don't you answer me?   
  
Sheryl: *Still no answer*   
  
Joey: *Gets out of car and opened the door next to Sheryl's seat* Hey, this is no time to sleep yet. *Shakes Sheryl gently*   
  
Sheryl: *Blink blink blink blink*   
  
Joey: *Smile* You little sleepyhead! You fell asleep in the car.  
  
Sheryl: *Rubs head* Man.. I got a major headache..   
  
Yami: *Peeks in the car* Bagh!!! Joey's trying to kiss Sheryl! People, come oever here, QUICK!!  
  
Joey: *Turns around* I'm not trying to kiss her, you bastard!!   
  
Shirley: Oooh, somebody likes Sheryl.. I told you Sheryl is a pimp! *Laughs*  
  
Tristan: Who try to kiss who??!  
  
Yami: (Tries to sound smart) Joey was trying to kiss Sheryl while she was sleeping. *Crosses arms*   
  
Sheryl: *Blink blink* For real, he was just trying to wake me up. *Rubs head* *Takes out house keys* Here, Shirley. Open the door.   
  
Shirley: *Takes keys* I'll get our stuff..   
  
Tristan: I'll help. *Walks to the trunk to get the bags*  
  
Yami: I'll go inside and watch TV! *Runs into the house*   
  
Joey: Should I get some aspirin or anything?  
  
Sheryl: No thanks. I'll just get something ot eat. *Gets up from car* Man, I'm sleepy. *Walks wobbily* So dizzy... *Loses balance and falls on Joey*  
  
Joey: Whoa! *Catches Sheryl* Aye, you alright?! *Carries Sheryl into the house and puts her on the couch*   
  
Shirley: Hey, look what I found!!! *Holds up a diary*   
  
Tristan: *Gasp!* Sheryl's diary!! I bet she wrote something about me in it!! *Snatches the diary off Shirley's hands*  
  
Shirley: Mister RUDE! At least ask!   
  
Yami: *Closes the front door* What's in there?   
  
Tristan: Its all scribbles with Joey's name on it!  
  
Joey: What? Lemme see that thing! *Snatches diary from Tristan*   
  
The Diary says::  
  
Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey  
  
Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey Joey  
  
(..And more scribbles of "Joey")  
  
Shirley: *Peeks at diary* Sheryl likes Joey??! And she didn't tell me??!   
  
Tristan: *Pouts* I thought she would write something about me in there, too. *Crosses arms*  
  
Sheryl: *Lies on the couch catching some Z's..*  
  
Joey: *Blush* *Closes diary* *Chuckles*   
  
Shirley: Did Joey just go mental or what?   
  
Yami: *Stomach grumbles* Man, I'm hungry! I want some clam chowder...   
  
Tristan: Let's go look for them!! *Runs into the kitchen and digs through the cabinets until he finds the clam chowder*   
  
Joey: *Sits next to Sheryl on the couch*   
  
Shirley: o_o...You know, Joey, you don't look half bad..  
  
Joey: *Looks up at Shirley and smiles*  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Please R & R this chapter! CH. 6 coming up soon!! I kinda pictured Joey looking like Tamahome(Fushigi Yugi).. LOL.   
  
Joey: *Rips off duct tape* I don't even look like him!! *Tapes tape back on mouth*   
  
Tristan: *Pouts and crosses arms* 


	6. Teenage Life CH6

Teenage Life   
  
CH.6  
  
Author: Welcome to Teenage Life Chapter 6!! I don't own YGO and the characters. etc.. I would like all of you to meet a new character! Her name is Courtney and will be Yugi's future girlfriend!   
  
Courtney: Hi people!!   
  
Joey & Tristan: Hi, Courtney! Welcome to Teenage Life!!   
  
Author: *Looks proud* Well, I'll start the chapter and get a "sneak peek" of how Yugi meets Courtney!!  
  
Court: *Looks excited* *Drool*  
  
Joey & Tristan: *Snickers*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shirley: So.. Um.. Joey.. What do you plan to do? You know.. Sheryl liking you and all...  
  
Joey: Well, I told her that I liked her today.. And she said she needs time to think about it..   
  
Sheryl: *Mumbles in sleep* Don't go...*Repeats the same thing 3 times*...Joey, DON'T GO!!! *Sits up quickly and breathes heavily*   
  
Joey: I'm right here, what you babblin' about? *Laughs*   
  
Shirley: I'll go check on Tristan and Yami... What are they doing in there??! *Walks in kitchen*   
  
Joey: *Waits until Shirley leaves* You were mumblin' in your sleep. Screamin' actually!   
  
Sheryl: *Sweat* Oh.. *Giggles* Nightmare.. I guess. What was I saying again?? I forgot.   
  
Joey: You told me not to go.. And then you told me to come back, then you woke up. You scared me half to death! *Scratches back of head*  
  
Sheryl: Oh yeah.. Heh.. Well, I just dreamed that you were walking... Running away from me. I don't know why.. And its kinda upsetting, you know.  
  
Joey: I would never run away from you! You're like, my best girl friend that I ever had. No matter what, we'll always be together!  
  
Sheryl: o.O;; Okay.. You're freaking me out. You're starting to sound like T'ea!! Ewww! *Gets up from couch* Aww man! My legs are numb!   
  
Shirley: *Walks out of the kitchen* Tristan and Yami are trying "their best" to heat up the clam chowder. Yami is doing the tight thing, but Tristan is having trouble opening the can.   
  
Joey: *Laughs* That nimrod! He can never do anythin' right!  
  
15 min later.....  
  
Yami: *Comes out with 5 bowls filled with clam chowder on a tray* Dinner time!!*Places tray on dinner table*  
  
Tristan: The cans hate me! So does the can opener! *Holds his right wrist*  
  
Sheryl: Maybe because you don't know how to use the can opener??! *Grabs a bowl of clam chowder*  
  
Yami: *Sits down and gets a bowl* I'm so hungry!! Man, this clam chowder smells good!! *Sniffs clam chowder*   
  
Shirley: *Grabs a bowl* *Stirrs clam chowder* Don't get too close to the clam chowder! Its will burn your nose! *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Joey: o.O' I don't really find that funny, Shirley. *Starts to stuff his mouth with clam chowder*  
  
Tristan: *Snatches a bowl and slurps the whole clam chowder soup*  
  
Joey & Tristan: OW!! Hot hot hot hot HOT!!!!!! *Runs to the refrigerator to get ice*   
  
Everybody: *Burts out laughing*   
  
After dinner....  
  
Joey: Hey, thanks for the dinner, Sheryl. It was good.. Except for the part I burned my whole mouth.   
  
Tristan: Mind if I get more ice??! My mouth still burns! *Grabs a sandwich bag and fills it with ice*  
  
Yami: *Shakes head* They never learn to wait for the food to cool down before comsuming it...   
  
Shirley: Hey.. I better get home. *Looks at watch* Its getting late. See you guys.. Tomorrow or some other day! *Walks outside to her car*   
  
Everybody (Except Tristan): Bye!!   
  
Tristan: *Walks out of the kitchen* What just happened?!  
  
Yami: Shirley left.. *Makes a sad face*   
  
Joey: *Sneaks up on Yami* Yami likes Shirley!!! Ooooooooooooooooo!!!   
  
Sheryl: *Laughs hyterically*   
  
Tristan: *Chuckles* We all know that Yami likes Shirley!  
  
Yami: How??!   
  
Sheryl: We can just tell. With your expressions and.. Stuff.   
  
Joey: Yup! You suck at hiding your emotions!!   
  
After a "long" conversation, the guys left after Tristan washed the dishes. Befor leaving, they gave Sheryl a quick friendly hug. The next day, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sheryl: *Opens door* Hi Yugi! What brings you here, this afternoon.   
  
Yugi: I was just passing by after buying some groceries for Grandpa.   
  
Sheryl: And who's this girl?  
  
Yugi: Oh! Almost forgot! This is Courtney. My girlfriend!   
  
Courtney: Hi! Nice to meet you!  
  
Sheryl: Hi! I'm Sheryl. You want to come in and get something to eat?  
  
Yugi: No thanks... Oh yeah! Joey wrote you this letter. *Hands Sheryl a letter* Hey, why don't you come by to Grandpa's shop later? You still didn't pick up your cards yet!   
  
Sheryl: Okay. When I get there, you better tell me how you met Courtney. *Giggles*   
  
Courtney: *Smiles*  
  
Yugi: Sure!! Well, we should be leaving now. Grandpa needs the groceries. He's baking some cookies.   
  
Sheryl: Save some for me, please!   
  
Yugi: Sure! And I bet Joey would be there too! 8Wink wink*  
  
Sheryl: Huh?!  
  
Yugi: Nevermind. We better get going. Come on, Courtney. We got ingredients to deliver!! Bye, Sheryl!  
  
Sheryl: See you later.  
  
Courtney: Make sure you read that letter. I think its important. *Wink* .Bye! *Waves*  
  
Sheryl: *Smiles* Bye! *Closes door* Hmm.. I wonder what he wrote.. *Opens letter*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Well, thats the end of the chapter. I think it's kind of short. Oh well. Please R &R!! Next chapter coming up next week.   
  
Courtney: *Laughs evilly* Joey wrote something private in that letter!!  
  
Joey: HEY! I didn't write anything private in that letter! *Crosses arms*  
  
Tristan: Oh, yes you did!!!   
  
Joey: Shut up, you nimrod!! *Whacks Tristan on the back of the head*  
  
Author: Well, they didn't ruin the story though. I don't even know whats in that letter yet. Well, hope ya'll get interested! 


	7. Teenage Life CH7

Teenage Life  
  
CH.7  
  
Author: I don't own YGO or any of the characters.. And.. Yeah.. So, we now meet another new character! Please welcome.....  
  
Joey: *Claps wildly*   
  
Sheryl: *Glares at Joey* I didn't say her name yet, you retard!!!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah.. *Stops clapping* *Looks up to the celing and hums a kiddy song*  
  
Sheryl: Please welcome, Rebecca!  
  
Tristan: *Clap clap clap clap clap*   
  
Sheryl: *Glares at Joey* JOEY!!  
  
Joey: Huh?! What? Oh!! *Clap clap clap clap clap*  
  
Courtney: *Shakes hands with Rebecca* Hi! I'm Courtney!   
  
Rebecca: Hi! You can call me Becka, for short. Em.. *Turns to Sheryl* What will be my role in this story?  
  
Sheryl: Oh yes. You'll be dating, the evil, but cute, Yami Bakura!!   
  
Rebecca: *Starry eyes*   
  
Joey: CUTE??! Did you just say Bakura was CUTE??!!! Why you, two-timing...Um.. PERSON!!!  
  
Sheryl: I was saying that for Becka!! Gawsh!! Oh well, here goes the story! :] Please R & R!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl tore open the envelope that Joey wrote to her. She sat down the couch and unfolded the paper...  
  
Dear Sheryl,  
  
I had a great time last night. And the dinner wasn't bad, either! Anyways, I wrote this letter to you, not because of the dinner. But because we accidentally peeked at your diary while you were sleeping. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. After I read your diary, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Heh.. I don't make sense, do I? Meet me at the cherry blossom park at 1. See you later. :]  
  
-Joey W.  
  
Sheryl scratched her head and read it over again. She giggled a few times and looked at the clock. 11:45 AM.. "Still early," she thought. She stood in front of her closet for 15 minutes and finally she found an outfit. Blue faded jeans, a white and pink striped one shoulder tank top and a pink jacket. She changed into her outfit and put on some make up. She brushed her eyelids with light pink eyeshadow, combed her eyelashes with mascara and lined her lips with a brown lipliner follwed with a light brown lipgloss. She smacked her lips until the lipgloss was evenly spread over her lips. She looked at her appeareance a little bit more and wiped off the eyeshadow. It was 12:30 after she came out her room. She put on her white and pink Jumpman Team FBI Low Jordans and walked to the park.   
  
The auburn leaves made crunching sounds as Sheryl walked over them. Some cherry blossoms floated around in the air, releasing a pleasant scent. Sheryl watched the cherry blossoms flow with the breeze and walked to the playground, where she found Joey sitting on one of the benches.   
  
Joey: *Looks at watch* 1:10, you're late.   
  
Sheryl: *Ignores Joey's comment* The cherry blossoms look so pink this year! *Looks at the cherry blossom trees*  
  
Joey: Yugi gave you my letter, right? *Trying to change the subject*  
  
Sheryl: Yeah. You can't write a letter that well.. *Smiles*  
  
Joey: Hey, I flunk EVERY class in school! Except P.E., that is.   
  
Sheryl: The thing is, you don't TRY. You either fall asleep in class or ask various questions that don't even involve the subject!   
  
Joey: I couldn't help it! I need to sleep, you know!  
  
Sheryl: Uh.. Huh.. Anyways, why did you want to meet me here? *Sits on the bench next to Joey*  
  
Joey: Nothin'. Just wanted to see ya.   
  
Sheryl: Can't believe you just dig in my private stuff like that.  
  
Joey: Tristan found it! It wasn't me.   
  
Sheryl: Ivading my privacy.. *Mumbles*  
  
Joey: You goin' to Yug's later?  
  
Sheryl: Of course! I gotta meet Yugi's girlfriend!   
  
Joey: *Jumps up* Yugi's got a GIRLFRIEND??!   
  
Sheryl: Shocking, isn't it?!   
  
Joey: I never knew he could get a girl!!!  
  
Sheryl: HEY! That's mean, you know! Come to think of it.. Yugi's pretty cute..  
  
Joey: WHAT??!  
  
Sheryl: Baby cute. *Sigh* You are such a weird guy. *laughs*  
  
Joey: *Lifts up Sheryl's chin* ((Author: You know how that is, right? Like, a guy putting a finger under your chin and lifting your head up? Hm.. I call that "Lifting her/your/my chin up.")) Do you like me?  
  
Sheryl: Heh.. I don't have to say anything about that.   
  
Joey: Come on, tell me! I'm curious!!   
  
Sheryl: I'm sure you can wait.. *Changes subject* We better go to Yugi's place now. *Starts to walk slowly*  
  
Joey: Hey, wait up!! *Runs up to Sheryl*   
  
Sheryl and Joey walked to the Game Shop without saying a word. Except for the part when Sheryl was singing, "Rain On Me" by Ashanti. many minutes later, they reached the Game Shop. As they opened the door, they smelled the scent of fresh, baked cookies. Joey ran upstairs and into the kitchen.   
  
Joey: COOKIES!!!! *Runs to Mr.Motou and hugs him for dear life*   
  
Mr.Motou: GACK!! Jo-ey!! You're.. choking, ME!!!!!!!   
  
Joey: *Lets go of Mr.Motou* Oh, sorry. My way of saying, "Hi". *Sweat*  
  
Mr.Motou: *Gasps for air* If you want to cookies, they're over there, by the microwave.. Theres a batch for you, and Sheryl. *Points to 2 batches of cookies sitting next to the microwave*  
  
Yugi: *Walks into the kitchen* Hi, Joey!! I see you're eating the cookies, already..   
  
Sheryl: *Walks into the kitchen* *Sniffs the air* Ahh, the smell of cookies.. Yum.. *Spots Joey in the corner, munching on cookies* MY cookies!! *Runs and snatches her cookies*  
  
Joey: *Talks with mouth full* These cookies are good!!  
  
Courtney: *Giggles* It was my recipe. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Joey: *Widens eyes* Who are you?  
  
Yugi: Oh yes, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Joey.   
  
Courtney: Nice to meet you! *Shakes Joey's hand*  
  
Joey: Hey! This cookie recipe.. *Munch munch* Isn't bad!!  
  
Courtney: *Wipes off crumbs from hand* Eh...Heh..   
  
*Ding dong!* *Ding dong!*   
  
Yugi: Customer!! *Runs downstairs*  
  
--Downstairs.......  
  
Yugi: Hi, welcome to the Game Shop, how may I--.. Bakura??!   
  
Y.Bakura: I smell the scent of those ignorant, crunchy, edible, idiotic, crumbly, meaningless, tasty, lip smacking... (Continues with more ignorant adjectives)  
  
Becka: *Smacks Y.Bakura on the back of his head* They are called,"Cookies!!" Okay? Coo-KIES!   
  
Y.Bakura: Hmpf! Cookies.. Those little ignorant, crunchy, edible, idiotic, crumbly, meaningless, tasty, lip smacking.....  
  
Yugi: Uhhh... Yes, how may I help you, Bakura?   
  
Y.Bakura: Don't question me, little twerp!   
  
Yugi: HEY! *Offended by such cruel comment*   
  
Sheryl: *Jogs down the stairs* What's wrong? I heard cruel remarks!   
  
Becka: *Sigh* Sorry, Yami Bakura just have a problem with talking POLITELY to people. BUT, he's still cute! *Snuggles up to Y.Bakura*  
  
Sheryl: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How??!  
  
Yugi: YAMI?? Bakura??! He's a Yami, too??!  
  
Becka: Yes, he's SO evil, sometimes!   
  
Y.Bakura: I'm not here to have a nice conversation with you! I'm here so I can buy myself a CARD!   
  
Sheryl: Move away, YamiB! I got cards, too. Har har har!!   
  
Y.Bakura: You child of a devil! I was here first!!   
  
Sheryl: *Turns around* WHAT did you call me??! *Holds up a fist*  
  
Courtney: *Runs down the stairs* Whats wrong?!?!  
  
Yugi: Theres a battle between an angel and a.. Yami..   
  
Courtney: A Yami??! There's two Yami's?!  
  
Becka: Bakura! What did I tell you?! Don't get into fights with girls!! *Sigh* This particular Yami has got issues with communicating with people. Fortunately, he's a BIG softy when he's with me. *Laughs* *Ahem* I'm Rebecca. But, I'd prefer Becka. *Smiles*   
  
Sheryl: I'm Sheryl.   
  
Courtney: And I'm Courtney.   
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi.. Um.. Would you like some cookies?!  
  
Becka: Sure! I'm sure Bakura wouldn't mind, right, Bakura??! *Tugs on his sleeve*  
  
Y.Bakura: *Mumbles* Sure.... *Stomps up the stairs*  
  
Courtney: Yami doesn't act like this, does he?! This Yami sure is cranky.   
  
Sheryl: Yami is much.. more calm.   
  
Upstairs....  
  
Yami: *Walks out the bathroom with toilet paper stuck under his shoe* What in the WORLD did you put in that cookie??!   
  
Courtney: *Thinks* Flour.. Butter.. Vanilla Extract.. Em.. Chocolate chips...Um.. I forgot.   
  
Yami: Well, whatever the ingredients are, they made my stomach hurt SO much that--..  
  
Sheryl: Eww! Shut up, Yami!   
  
Joey: *Gulp* Who is that? *Points to Becka*  
  
Y.Bakura: Don't point at my GIRL, you little jerk!!  
  
Becka: I'm Becka.. Bakura's girlfriend.   
  
Mr.Motou: Cookie? *Hands Becka and Y.Bakura cookie*  
  
Y.Bakura: I will not accept ANYTHING from a mere mortal! *Turns away*  
  
Becka: Don't mind him. He's a little upset today.   
  
Yugi: I'm glad my Yami isn't like Yami Bakura! *Sounds glad*  
  
Yami: Aw, man! I gotta go again!! *Runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut*  
  
Joey: Eww....   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Hmm.. That chapter was kinda boring... Man.. My story is getting more and more boring. *Pouts*  
  
Becka: *Pats Sheryl on the back*   
  
Courtney: *Starry eyes* Yugi is SO cute!!   
  
Joey: I bet I look better!!   
  
Courtney: Yugi!  
  
Joey: Me!  
  
Courtney: Yugi!! 


	8. Teenage Life CH8

Teenage Life   
  
CH.8  
  
Disclaimer:: Me don't own YGO!!~ :]  
  
Author: Wee!! We have a total of.. TWO new characters!! Courtney and Becka!! Yey!! *Giggles* AND, here's ANOTHER new character! A new and mysterious girl, "Dark"!!   
  
Joey and Tristan: *Claps loudly*  
  
Becka: New person!! Yay!!  
  
Courtney: Woo Hoo!!   
  
Dark: *Blushes*   
  
Author: Everybody is so happy! For some reason, Dark reminds me of Raven from Teen Titans.   
  
Joey and Tristan: Yay!!~ *Claps again*  
  
Author: o.O;; Well, in this chapter, we don't meet her yet. But, next chapter, I swear she's gonna be in it! ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After the "Cookie Festival" located in the Game Shop, Sheryl curiously asked Yugi how he met Courtney. Yugi kept blushing as he told her the story...   
  
**Flashback**  
  
Well, it happened on Saturday (Chapters 2-3 I think), when everybody was at the mall. I unpacked Grandpa's cards quickly. I decided to go to the pharmacy to buy some toothpaste. I was standing in that same aisle for 40 minutes! Then, I saw this GORGEOUS girl in the same aisle as me. She stood there for 10 minutes, picked up some toothpaste and walked away. I picked up the same thing and followed her. I thought, I HAD to meet her! She walked into the aisle where they sold cosmetics. I was so anxious that I walked in. I pretended to look for cosmetics. And thats when she talked to me.   
  
Courtney: *Laughs* You look for make up, too??!   
  
Yugi: Huh?? *BLUSH* Oh, I was just looking for something for my GRANDMOTHER *Sweat* for her birthday.. *Sweats even more*  
  
Courtney: *About to burst out laughing* Well, do you need any help looking for something? I'm sure I have better taste in cosmetics than you.. *Can't hold laughter any longer*   
  
Yugi: Well, I'm looking for some lip stick. My GRANDMOTHER likes the color, yellow. (Thinking: I don't HAVE a Grandmother!)  
  
Courtney: *Laughs hysterically* *Ahem* Sorry.. It's just that, I heard somebody say something funny.. (Thinking: YELLOW?!! Yellow LIPSTICK??!!) *Giggles* This aisle is just for lipgloss. If you'r elooking for lipstick, it's on aisle 19. Come on! *Skips to aisle 19*  
  
Yugi: *Follows Courtney* Or should I look for a different color. She also likes the color gold.   
  
Courtney: *Laughs* Nobody really makes gold lipstick. Why don't you pick out.. i don't know. Lavendar, perhaps?  
  
Yugi: *Brightens* Thats the PERFECT color! I don't have much taste in cosmetics. I don't even know what colors are better.   
  
Courtney: There are different companies that make lipstick. Hmm.. How 'bout.. This one! *Picks out a Cover Girl Lavendar lipstick*  
  
Yugi: Yeah! *Takes lipstick* Thanks! I could've gotten the worst present my Grandmother EVER had! *Laughs*  
  
Courtney: *Smiles* You're welcome.   
  
Yugi: Um.. *Blush* I'm Yugi. *Shakes hands with Courtney*  
  
Courtney: I'm Courtney. Nice to meet ya!!   
  
Yugi: Nice to meet you, too. And thanks again, for picking out my grandmother's present.   
  
Courtney: You're welcome! It was SO simple.   
  
Yugi: How 'bout lunch at my house? .. My way of thanking you.  
  
Courtney: Sure! I'd love to go check it out. (Thinking: What a nice guy!)  
  
So I paid for the toothpaste and GRANDMOTHER'S present. I brought Courtney to my house. Grandpa was making his spaghetti. He put in alphabet pasta instead of.. Spaghetti pasta. It tasted like real Italian spaghetti!   
  
Courtney: *Wipes mouth with napkin* That was good! Your Grandpa is good at cooking!   
  
Mr.Motou: All thanks to my secret recipe!  
  
Yugi: He uses it in all his foods.   
  
Courtney: Would you mind telling me what it is?  
  
Yugi: He wouldn't tell me what it is. He wouldn't even cook if I was watching him cook!!  
  
Mr.Motou: I don't tell anybody my secret recipe. Not even my little Yugi. I won the Cooking Competition.. FIVE years in a row.. Ah, that reminds me of the old days.. (Yaks away, talking about his past)*Stops then goes downstairs*  
  
Courtney: I should be leaving now. I shouldn't stay so late.   
  
Yugi: You sure? We won't mind if you stay until midnight!   
  
Courtney: o.O .Thats very nice of you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!   
  
Yugi: My Grandpa is inviting my friends to his Cookie Festival tomorrow. You want to come?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, sure! He can use my recipe. Its been a tradition in my family. Everybody will enjoy it.   
  
Yugi: Cool! Here, *Hands Courtney a piece of paper and pen* please write it down!!   
  
Courtney: *Scribbles the recipe* Here! *hands Yugi the piece of paper*  
  
Yugi: *Stares in Courtney's eyes*   
  
Courtney: Yugi? Why you looking at me like that? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?  
  
Yugi: *Blink blink* Oh, sorry! *Takes paper* Thanks again! You helped me SO much, today!!  
  
Courtney: You're welcome. Doing good deeds are one of my habits..   
  
Yugi: .. Would.. You.. Like to be..   
  
Courtney: Like to be what?   
  
Yugi: *BLUSH!!!* My.. Girlfriend?.. **Turns SOO red*  
  
Courtney: *Thinks* *Giggles* Look at you! You're BLUSHING!! *Blush*  
  
Yugi: *Laughs* *Scratches back of head*  
  
Courtney: *Stares at Yugi's expression* I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend.. *Blush!*   
  
Yugi: *Gasp* You will?!!Thats GREAT!! *Hugs Courtney*   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yugi: And thats how Courtney and I met, and became a couple.  
  
Sheryl: Gawsh, that was fast!! But, you two look SO cute together!   
  
Joey: *Peeks at Yugi and Sheryl*   
  
Yami: *Hides behind Joey* *Whispers* Psst! Joey, what are you looking at?!  
  
Joey: *Whispers* Pipe down! They'll hear ya!!  
  
Yami: Who will hear us?   
  
Sheryl: *Walks to stairway* HI!! HOW'RE YOU DOIN'?!  
  
Joey: *Jumps* You scared me half to death!!   
  
Yami: He was spying on you and Yugi!!   
  
Sheryl: *Laughs* Yugi was just telling me a story. About how him and Courtney met. *Sits back on couch where Yugi was telling her his story*  
  
Joey: A STORY?!?! I wanna listen!! *Jumps on couch, sitting next to Sheryl* *Looks anxious*   
  
Yami: *Sits down next to Yugi* START!   
  
Yugi: Um.. It's over?   
  
Joey & Yami: Awww!!   
  
Courtney: Whats everybody doing?  
  
Joey: Yugi was about to tell us how you and Yugi met!!~  
  
Becka: Hey! I wanna hear!! Come on, Bakura! It's a story!   
  
Y.Bakura: Hmpf!! Pitiful stories.. I'm not interested. *Crosses arms*  
  
Becka: Come on!! Please!! *Puppy dog eyes*   
  
Y.Bakura: *Glances at Becka's eyes* *Blink blink* *Looks at it again* FINE! Whatever.   
  
Becka: Yay!! *Drags Y.Bakura to couch*   
  
Yugi: *Sigh* Guess I'll have to start over again.   
  
Yugi repeated his story over to everybody. They clapped after the story was over.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Whew! another chapter, DONE! Yipee!! *Puts arm around Joey* What you think of the story?!!   
  
Joey: I want more cookies! Why can't you make me eat cookies?!  
  
Author: *Lets go of Joey* .. DOn't you EVER get full?!?!?! 


	9. Teenage Life CH9

Teenage Life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!~  
  
Author: Please R & R!! Ermm..... Where's Becka?  
  
Courtney: *Looks around* *Shrugs*  
  
Y.Bakura: It's none of your business where Becka is.   
  
Author: *Ignores Y.Bakura* Tristan? Joey? Any ideas?  
  
Joey: *Shakes head*  
  
Tristan: *Sings Shake Ya Tail Feather* Yo, I'm the big booty type,  
  
I like them thick with their mind right. Banging personality conversate when the time right   
  
Author: *Bonks Tristan on the head with a frying pan* Yes, thats a nice song, now ANSWER ME!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
7:00 AM-The silver cat alarm clock rang loudly. Sheryl rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock. "7 o'clock.." Sheryl mumbled. She scratched her head and blinked a few times. She slowly got up and made her bed. She opened her dresser and pulled out a white skirt, a red tank top and a jean jacket. She took her clothes to the bathroom and took a quick shower.   
  
7:45 AM-Sheryl grabbed two frozen Eggo Waffles from the freezer and popped them into the toaster.   
  
8:00 AM-Fifteen minutes before the first period bell rings. Sheryl got into her car and drove off to Domino High School.   
  
8:10 AM-5 minutes before the bell rings.. Sheryl parked her car in the Student Parking Lot. She got out and saw Tea with Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Yami, Y.Bakura and Marik.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: *Runs to the "group"* Hi!   
  
Tristan: Hey!   
  
Joey: *Puts an arm around her shoulders* You're.. LATE!! *Laughs*  
  
Tea: *Crosses arms* *Turns away to talk to somebody else*  
  
Yugi: Good morning, Sheryl! You're a bit later than usual, today. *Looks at watch*  
  
Yami: Didn't I tell you to wake up at 6?   
  
Sheryl: I was SLEEPY!! Besides, I set my alarm clock to 7.   
  
Yugi: The bell should ring by now.. Guess its late today. *Thinks*  
  
Tristan: I just heard this song on the radio today! I was SO cool! Now, how did it go? *Thinks* *Rubs chin* *Thinks again*   
  
Joey: o.0; Hey, Bakura, why don't you say anything? And.. Marik didn't say anything either..   
  
Sheryl: Who's Marik? *Looks around*  
  
Marik: *Clears throat* I am. *Crosses arms and looks down*   
  
Sheryl: Oh. You're Marik? Erm.. I like your hair?  
  
Y.Bakura: *Stays away from Marik* He is my arch enemy. *Mumbles curse words*  
  
Yami: If you are rivals, then why don't you two STAY AWAY from each other?  
  
Marik: SHUT UP, you ignorant little snob!   
  
Yami: *Gasp* Me? A SNOB?! Why you...!!!   
  
Tristan: *Stops thinking* YAMI FIGHT!!! Woo hoo!! *Cheers for Yami*   
  
Tea: Oh, PUH-LEASE! There should be NO violence on school campus!!   
  
Sheryl: Oh, shut up, you snob.   
  
Tea: Me? A SNOB??! Why you..!!!   
  
Joey: Cat fight!!! Woo hoo!!   
  
Y.Bakura: You stupid humans are SO pathetic.  
  
Yugi: Hey!! Stop fighting!! All of you!! *Slaps everybody on the back of their head*   
  
Everybody (That got slapped): Why you..!!! *Hovers over Yugi*  
  
Tristan: Oh my god! Everybody is jumping Yugi!!   
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Everybody(That jumped Yugi): Well, guess it's time to go to class! *Dusts themselves off and goes into school*  
  
Joey & Tristan: 0.0;; That.. Was.. Weird.   
  
Marik: Shut up, you little brats. Don't make me hurt you!   
  
Y.Bakura: You son of the DEVIL!   
  
Marik: What did you call me??!!!!!!!   
  
*Fights*  
  
Joey: Not my fault! *Runs away*  
  
Tristan: Fight, fight , fight, FIGHT!!!   
  
Joey: *Runs back and pulls Tristan away*   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
8:30 AM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea:English  
  
Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:Math  
  
9:30 AM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea:Science  
  
Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:P.E.(GYM)  
  
10:30 AM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea:Math  
  
Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:English  
  
11:30 AM-LUNCH  
  
12:30 PM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea:P.E.(GYM)  
  
y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:Science  
  
1:30 PM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea/Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami: Family Living  
  
2:30 PM-Sheryl/Joey/Tristan/Tea:Language Arts  
  
Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:Social Studies  
  
3:30 PM-Sheryl/Joey/Yugi/Tristan/Tea:Social Studies  
  
Y.Bakura/Marik/Yami:Language Arts  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: *Sigh* Glad the school day is over. *Throws her backpack over her shoulders*  
  
Yugi: I think school is fun. *Smiles*  
  
Sheryl: *Rolls eyes* I'm sure you can help me do my homework.   
  
Joey: Yeah! Mine, too!  
  
Tristan: Don't forget mine!!   
  
Tea: You guys are So lazy! Do your OWN work!  
  
Sheryl: *Glares at Tea* What is the problem with you?! Why do you ALWAYS have to bug into my business?! And WHY are you ALWAYS wearing that SAME outfit EVERY SINGLE DAY?!?!  
  
Tea: I do NOT wear the SAME outfit everyday!!   
  
Everybody: *Speechless*  
  
Sheryl: Oh yeah? Why is that ketchup stain still on your skirt? It's been there every since last week! *Points to a red, smudged stain on Tea's skirt*  
  
Everybody: Ooooooo....  
  
Tea: I..I.. I spilled some Gatorade on it, today!  
  
Sheryl: Yeah, sure.. That what you want people to think. *Smirk*  
  
Tristan: .......(Changes subject) SO! What do we have, for homework today?   
  
Tea and Sheryl: *Turns to Tristan and glares at him*  
  
Joey: (Changes subject) Did anybody see the Yamis?!  
  
Yugi: Come to think of it.. I never saw them ever since Family Lving..  
  
Yami: *Runs to the group with lots of textbooks in his arms* Sorry I'm late. My locker got jammed.. And Bakura and Marik was fighting again..   
  
Tristan: What were they fighting about?   
  
Yami: I have no idea. But I know that Marik found a girlfriend. That girl was just asking him to get her pencil from under his desk. And he just took her by the hand and asked her out.   
  
Joey: And the girl accepted??!  
  
Yami: Yeah. Then, he started to brag about how good he look and every girl would fall for him.  
  
Joey: How come I can't be a little like Marik?!?  
  
Yugi: Joey.. You know that's not appropriate.  
  
Sheryl: *Smirks*   
  
Tea: I'm going to leave now. You guys are making me gag. *Stomps away*  
  
Y.Bakura: *Walks over to Yami* You better not be telling these stupid pests what happened in class.   
  
Yami: *Embarrassed* I.. I didn't.   
  
Marik: *Walks to the group while holding a girl's hand* Shut up, you moron! He has every right to tell anyone what happened! *Lets go of the girl*  
  
Sheryl: Hi! What's your name?   
  
Girl: I wish not to reveal my identity. Call me, Dark.   
  
Joey: *Slaps Dark on the back playfully* Welcome to our group! I'm...  
  
Dark: You're Joseph Wheeler. 135 lbs. Birthday: Jan.25.   
  
Joey: 0.0 How do you know?!?!  
  
Dark: *Smiles* Courtney told me.   
  
Tristan: Who told Becka?  
  
Dark: Sheryl.  
  
Sheryl: Heh? Oh yeah! I think I did. *Giggles*  
  
Joey: *Pouts* I'm fat....   
  
Everybody: *Laughs*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Author: Yippee! I'm done. It was kidna short.. Oh well.   
  
Tristan: *Sings Simple And Clean* When you walk away.. You don't hear me say.. PLease.. Oh, baby. Don't go.  
  
Joey: Shut up!! You're breaking the glass!!!! *Covers ears*  
  
Courtney: *Looks for Becka* *Looks under a bed* Becka? *Thinks* Hmm..  
  
Tristan: There is no glass in here!!   
  
Joey: You're wearin' sunglasses, you doof!   
  
Author: Shut up you two! We gotta find Becka, so we can put her in the next chapter!   
  
Joey & Tristan: *Shuts up* *Yells* BECKA?!?!! 


	10. Teenage Life CH10

Teenage Life  
  
Ch.10  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own YGO!!~ Yippee!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: ..Sooo..... Did anybody find Becka, yet?  
  
Courtney: We could've found her if those two KNUCKLE HEADS would stop digging through your closet... *Sweat*   
  
Author: *Sweat* Oh, please.. JOEY, TRISTAN!! Will you STOP digging through my STUFF?!  
  
Dark: *Smacks herself on the forehead* Gimme a BREAK! I'm sure there's nothing that interesting in there!  
  
Joey: *GASP!* Look what I found!!! *Holds up a black, strapless bra* (..Okay.. That sounded weird.. And it's not true..LMAO)   
  
Tristan: *GASP!* TREASURE!!!   
  
Author: *BLUSH* *Snatches the "treasure" from Joey and stuffs it back in the closet*   
  
Dark & Courtney: *Laughs hysterically*   
  
Dark: You gotta be kidding! THAT piece of clothing, TREASURE??!?! *Laughs*  
  
Tristan: Hey, LOOK!! Becka's back!!~ *Points to Becka*  
  
Courtney: *Whew!* 'Bout time you got here! We were about to start without you!   
  
Joey: *Whispers to Tristan* Let's dig through the closet again!!!   
  
Tristan: *Nods* On the count of three! 1......THREE!!!!~ *Jumps in the closet*  
  
Author: *Rolls eyes at Joey & Tristan* *Turns back to Becka* Where'd you go? You have been gone for... *Counts fingers*..1 chapters!!   
  
Becka: I.... Went out to.. Buy a CD?? *Holds up the "Music To Duel By" CD*  
  
Dark: *Screams* I wanna listen!!   
  
Author: *Squeals* THE YU-GI-OH! CD!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Courtney: Beyblade is better.. *Glares*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Another day of school.." Sheryl whispered as she started the engine.   
  
"Hm.. Who do I have to pick up again?" Sheryl thought for a moment, while turning on the radio.   
  
"Ah yes, I gotta pick up Courtney, Becka and Dark.."   
  
Sheryl turned to her favorite radio station, FM 94.9, where the best hip hop and r&b songs are played. Sheryl turned up the volume when her "Song Of The Week" was on. [Holidae Inn//Chingy+Snoop Dogg+Ludacris] Every week, Sheryl has a "Song Of The Week" thhing going on. She drove to Dark's house, where everybody met. Dark got in the back of the car.   
  
Dark: "Hi, Sheryl! I see you're listening to your 'Song Of The Week'." Dark said, on top of her lungs.   
  
Sheryl: "Yeah. I can't believe you actually remembered!" *Turns down the volume 'a little bit'*  
  
Becka got in the back of the car, leaving the front seat for Courtney.   
  
Becka: "Hi Sheryl!! Wasn't this song last week's 'Song Of The Week'??"  
  
Sheryl: "*Thinks* Hm.. I dont think so. Last week was something else.."   
  
Courtney: "Aww man, I think I'm getting fatter!!"   
  
Dark: "*Laughs* Remember not to starve yourself!!"  
  
Becka: "Yeah, I starved myself once.. Man, was I stressed!!" (That's not true!! ^_^)  
  
Courtney: "Oh please, don't start that again! You're gonna tell us how you couldn't sleep at night, wake up with bags under your eyes.. And you made yourself throw up your greasy dinner.. Yuck!!"  
  
Becka: "I'm not gonna say that!"   
  
Sheryl: "Just don't starve yourself. I did that before. I couldn't starve myself any longer and I stuffed myself with sushi!"   
  
Dark: "I guess I should exercise.. That's the best way to lose weight, right?"  
  
Courtney: "You're not fat!"  
  
Becka: "I know!! You look soo normal!"   
  
Dark: "Really? I thought I had some extra weight.. *Blush*"   
  
Sheryl: "I'm fatter than everybody!! ..In this car"   
  
Becka & Courtney: "No you're not!!"   
  
Sheryl: "Okay, lets stop talking about fat... Who brought up the subject, anyway??!"  
  
Dark: "*Pouts* I did..."  
  
Courtney: "You did??!"   
  
At school..........  
  
Joey: Look!! It's my girlfriend!! *Points to Sheryl*  
  
Yami: Joey.. You don't have a girlfriend..   
  
Yugi: Courtney! Good morning!! *Hugs Courtney*  
  
Tristan: *Pouts* Why don't I get a girlfriend?!?!   
  
Marik: *Hugs Dark* Well, thats because you're an ignorant twerp!!   
  
Tristan: I'm not a twerp!!   
  
Y.Bakura: Becka.. You look stunning, today!!   
  
Becka: Thanks, Bakura! You're soo sweet! *Hugs Y.Bakura*   
  
Sheryl: Tristan is such a jerk.. *Laughs*   
  
Tristan: o.O Even Sheryl hates me.. *Pouts even more*  
  
Sheryl: Aww, I don't hate you! I'm just playing around!! *Give Tristan a 'sorry' hug*   
  
Tristan: *Starry eyes* She's actually hugging me!!!   
  
Yami: *Sigh* *Shakes head* Boys.....  
  
Yugi: O.O Huh?!?! You're not a boy?!?!  
  
Yami: 0.0 I didn't say that!!   
  
Joey: ... *Pouts* Why don't I get a hug?!?!  
  
Y.Bakura: Because you're an ignorant twerp!!   
  
Joey: I'm not a twerp!! I'm not ignorant either!! ....But Tristan is! *Tee hee!*   
  
Tristan: What did you say!?!  
  
Joey: '.' I... I didn't say anything. I just asked myself why didn't I get a hug!! *Sweat*   
  
Marik: Oh shut up, you ironic morons!! I just wish I can pin you to a wall and leave you there until your bodies parish!!   
  
Dark: Marik! Stop being so mean to them!   
  
Y.Bakura: Ha!! *Points at Marik* Even your girlfriend wants you to stop blabbering!! So, you're the ignorant twerp!!   
  
Becka: .... Bakura.. You're doing the same thing!!   
  
Yugi: When will you two Yamis stop fighting with each other?! I think that you two can be best friends!! Your girlfriends are friends with each other. Why can't you two be??  
  
Marik & Y.Bakura: SHUT UP!! This is none of your business!!   
  
Courtney: *Sigh* I'm glad I'm not in any of this...   
  
Yugi: Thats because I get along with everybody!! And so do you!   
  
Sheryl: Yamis, these days... *Shakes head*  
  
Yami: You talking about me?!?  
  
Joey: Stop talking!! I'm trying to think!! *Tries to concentrate on class work*  
  
Tristan: Awww, doesn't he look cute when he's thinking??   
  
Joey: Shut up! I'm doing class work!!   
  
Tristan: Grass work?!  
  
Joey: CLASS WORK, you NIMROD!! *Pushes Tristan away*   
  
Sheryl: *Laughs hysterically* You two crack me up!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Woo! Thats it for a chappie!! Please enjoy the next chapter which is coming up later!! Hrmm..Yep, thats it for a chapter.. ^_^ 


	11. Teenage Life CH11

Teenage Life  
  
CH.11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.. And any of the characters, the cards and um... The scenes.. ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE R & R!~  
  
Author: Soo... What were we talking about in our last chapter??   
  
Dark: You're the author. You should know..  
  
Author: *Thinks* Flips back to last chapter* Ah, yes. The bell didn't ring yet. Yippee!!   
  
Yami: *Looks at watch* (Clock hands aren't moving)... o.O; *Thinks* "I'm positive I changed the batteries a week ago!! *Jiggles watch* Hmpf!!   
  
Courtney: Yugi is soo cool!! *Skips around*   
  
Becka: o.O;; Oh please. You know Bakura is better..  
  
Y.Bakura: Did you just call me?! I heard my name over there!! *Shouting from distance*   
  
Author: JOEY is better!!! He's so kawaii!   
  
Joey: She likes me!! She actually like me!!! *Jumps up and down from excitement*   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
**Bell rings**  
  
Everybody is at their lockers, getting ready for their class. They have heard a rumor that their Math teacher is absent. And the Math teacher is usually on time and never absent. Thats what he said in the beginning of the year. And he swore that he would never be away from school.. During the school hours, that is...   
  
Tristan: Guess what????  
  
Sheryl: Oh god, don't tell me that you need to go to the bathroom again?! *Rolls eyes* You tell me that every single morning!!   
  
Tristan: Actually, I don't have to go.. Hmm.. Thats odd.. *Thinks*......... Oh yeah! Guess what??!  
  
Joey: CHICKEN BUTT!!!   
  
Becka: That is so old, Joey. You should drop it.   
  
Tristan: Um.. No. I just heard some people said the Math teacher isn't here today!! *Smiles goof-ly* Heeeheee..   
  
Courtney: But he swore that he'll NEVER be absent!  
  
[The Yamis and Yugi are honor students.. They have to get to class on time..So they're not involded in this!]   
  
Sheryl: If Tristan is true.. Then.. That idiot must've LIED!! Woo HOO!! *Cheers*   
  
Joey: *Cheers with Sheryl* PARTYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: ...o.O; Yay?!  
  
Sheryl: We better go to class.. We'll be marked tardy somethin..   
  
Tristan: I'm always tardy, so I wouldn't mind.   
  
Joey: I'm with Tristan!~ *Yippee!!!*   
  
Courtney: *Starts walking to Math class* Are you guys comin' or not?  
  
Sheryl: *Follows Courtney* *Skips around* *Crashes into a locker* Ow!!  
  
Becka: *Laughs at Sheryl* Thats what you get for skipping around in the halls!  
  
Joey: *Jumps up and down* *Runs around in circles* *Gets dizzy*   
  
Security: Shouldn't you kids be getting to class?! Hurry up or it'll be cousenling office for you!   
  
Tristan and Dark: *Runs ahead of everyone and stops in front of Math class*   
  
Sheryl: *Whispers* Is there a sub?!?!?! O_O  
  
Dark: *Peeks in door* *Squeals* SUBSITUTE!!!! *Cheers*   
  
Joey: YAY!!!! *Jumps up and down* *Cheers* PARTYYYYY!!!!!!!~   
  
Courtney: *Whew!* I don't have to turn in my math homework today! I didn't even finish it!   
  
Sheryl: I didn't even touch the book!   
  
Dark: Hm.. I did the first problem. Then I quit because I wanted to go online!!~ *Laughs evilly*   
  
Tristan: *Changes subject* Hey.. Did the bell ring yet?  
  
Joey: *Thinks* Um..... I don't think I heard it.   
  
Becka: Of course you didn't hear it! You were too busy jumping up and down and cheering your butt off!  
  
**Bell rings**   
  
Tristan: There it goes. Time to get to class. *Walks in math class*   
  
Everybody else walked into the class. Their classmates were staring at them in an odd way. And the substitute seemed to be glaring at them..   
  
Sub: Where have you kids been?  
  
Joey: We came in after the bell rang.. (Everybody sits on their desk)  
  
Sub: I'm sure you kids are supposed to be in your seats before the bell rings!   
  
Sheryl: Yeah, but then.... We were late because.. We went to buy our lunches at the deli down the street and the person making our lunch was a slow worker so---  
  
Sub: I don't need to hear your story! Get your behind on your chair and pay attention!   
  
Dark: *Whispers to Courtney* Man, he's even worse than our regular teacher!   
  
Courtney: *Whispers* I know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish our math teacher is back!   
  
Tristan: *Snores* ....ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZ....  
  
Joey: *Snort* *Snickers*   
  
Sub: Mister Wheeler, are you snorting back there?  
  
Joey: Huh? No.. Sir.. I'm... Oxygen intolerant... Sir.   
  
Sub: Right.. And Mister Taylor!!   
  
Tristan: *Snore*  
  
Sub: *Slams a yard stick on Tristan's desk*   
  
Tristan: *Screams* GREEN TOE NAILS!!!   
  
Sub: This is not a bedroom, its a CLASSROOM!!  
  
Tristan: Yes, Ma'am! I mean, Sir!   
  
Dark: *Snickers*   
  
Courtney: *Whispers* Be quiet, or he'll hear you!!  
  
Sub: Alright, the group that came in 3 seconds after the bell rang have to spend the WHOLE school day with me, doing Algebra all day long!   
  
Sheryl: Damn!!   
  
Becka: Awwwww man!! This stinks!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Awww shux! Now we have to stay in his class for the whole day.. Doing ALGEBRA!! *Sigh*   
  
Everybody: *Mumbles* .... *Crosses arms* .....  
  
Author: Oh well. This chapter is kinda short. I could've made it longer, but my little brother keep bothering me.. So... Yeah, I'll end it right here.. 


End file.
